Agonal breathing is an abnormal pattern of breathing distinctive by shallow, slow (3-4 per minute) irregular inspirations followed by irregular pauses. It may also be characterized by gasping, labored breathing, accompanied by strange vocalizations and mycolonus. Agonal breathing is an extremely serious medical sign requiring immediate medical attention, as the condition generally progresses to complete apnea and heralds death. Agonal breathing is the last breaths before death.
Bystanders to a sudden cardiac arrest often misinterpret the agonal breathing to mean the person is breathing and omit or delay commencement of cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR). A recent study published in Circulation: Journal of the American Heart Association, states that gasping, or agonal breathing, is an indication that the brain is still alive, and the victim has a higher chance of surviving.
Training of correct interpretation of and reaction to agonal breathing may increase the success rate of CPR significantly.
Currently there are no manikins for CPR-training available comprising means for simulation of agonal breathing. The objective of the present invention is therefore to provide a training manikin allowing the training to be more realistic also with respect to agonal breathing.